


Nearly A Month

by Zekkass



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly a month since Tony left the Secret Service, and he still misses Control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly A Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jabber_moose. <3

It's been nearly a month since he was let go of the Secret Service, and as much as he misses making coffee for Control, he has made the best of his new life. There's no longer a need to be suspicious of every trench-coated man on the street, and he can read his mail without wondering if it's been ironed open without his knowledge.

Little things like that almost make it worthwhile to live without Control's oh-so-kind presence in his life.

Not that he doesn't miss the man.

\---

It's an awfully pleasant day, in Tony's opinion. The sun is shining and for once it's not cloudy or rainy at all, and he's quite enjoying his twice-weekly walk across the city.

He could take a cab, or a bus, but Tony's much more fond of following the winding streets past old haunts and letting himself get lost in memories on the way to his destination and back.

There's the pub where he met with a French agent and discovered that the whiskey there tasted truly awful. There's that little telephone booth where he once saw a man with a pair of binoculars staring back up at him... Tony doesn't look at the building where he once worked. There are some memories he's avoiding, and he at once apologizes to himself and forgives himself for it.

It's a long walk, and at last he comes to his destination: Earl's Court. 'Round the back of a certain club, down the alley-way, and there: one erotic mural that he blushes to see and aches to cover with a tarp. (What if a child were to pass by - he shakes himself mentally, and scolds himself.)

This is Control's mural, and this is Tony's one private indulgence. He gives himself exactly ten minutes - he checks his watch - to view it.

Control truly has some skill, he thinks. Both of them, honestly, because he can see where the more practiced hand must have corrected lines and given the entire piece a more personal flourish, but the composition - he smiles to think of them both leaning over some sketches, balancing Control's gift with patterns and knowing exactly where something should go with his twin's gift for art in general, and the tools of his trade...

He checks his watch, and holds back a sigh. He would dearly love to stay, perhaps linger to see if either artist ever returned, but no. He turns away -

And comes face-to-face with Control.

"Oh, I, um, Control! It's awfully nice to see you," he stammers and catches himself, trying to identfy which Control it is. The clothing (rainbow scarf, purple sweater) suggests Control number two, but the serious expression suggests Control, and oh bother.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't believe we've met." Control says, not a flicker of recognition in his eyes. He's serious and unreadable, much to Tony's dismay.

"Oh, I...I'm so sorry," Tony stammers out, surprised and confused. He takes one last look at the mural, then leaves, unwilling to confront Control over the complete lack of recognition. Maybe there's a good reason for it...

He hopes so. He honestly hopes so, as otherwise he will be upset, and he'd rather not become upset over this.

\---

Tony takes the longer route home, fretting the whole way. He has half a dozen theories as to why Control was behaving in such a rude manner, and a sinking sensation that something somewhere has indeed gone terribly wrong.

His home is exactly as he left it when he enters, and he makes himself a cup of coffee with trembling hands. His small kitchen feels claustrophobic as he watches the pot drip, and he forces himself to take deep breaths.

There's a knock from the front door, and Tony goes still, two thoughts running through his mind: he's making a fresh pot, so he can offer warm coffee to whoever it is. It's probably an agent, or Control, or someone unpleasant...

He takes his fresh cup of coffee in hand and goes to get the door.

And it's Control. Control as he remembers him, in black vest and sharp clothing and a keen-eyed expression, and with a sinking heart Tony recognizes that serious expression Control's wearing. It's the one he would have on his face whenever they were dealing with a particulary nasty piece of business.

"Hello, Control," Tony tries, fingers tightening on his cup of coffee. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Tony, I'm awfully sorry," Control starts, stepping inside as he does. The door swings shut behind him. "I was undercover and couldn't let on that the Control who painted murals in Earl's Court would know a former member of the Secret Service. I am ever so sorry I was so rude to you."

His expression softens, and Tony has to take a moment.

"Control, I'm ever so sorry, but I want to be sure I didn't misunderstand you. Do you mean to say that you did recognize me?"

"Yes. I did indeed, Tony."

"Oh, Control..." Tony turns the cup of coffee around in his hands and holds it out. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" It's the only thing to do.

Control takes the cup with a smile, one that causes Tony's stomach to turn over and feel warm.

"I have missed you, Tony," Control comments before sipping the coffee. "And your coffee is delicious as always."

Tony ducks his head, and invites Control into his little living room, fetching himself a cup of coffee. He's reeling from the emotional shock, and his grip on his mug is too tight.

He burns his tongue on the first sip, surprising himself into focus and into worry: was the cup he gave Control too hot as well?

"Control?" He asks, entering the living room. Control's taken a seat in the armchair, and Tony stops for a moment to look at him. "I hope my coffee didn't burn your tongue, I seem to have made it too hot."

"No, Tony, I didn't. It was just the right temperature for me, as always." Control smiles at him, and Tony sits in the wooden chair opposite the armchair, holding onto his mug. What does he say now?

"I don't suppose I should ask why you were undercover," Tony murmurs, eyes downcast.

"No, I don't believe that would be a good idea." Control raises a hand, lowering his coffee. "Tony?"

"Ah, yes Control?"

"I have missed you terribly around the office." Control admits, and he sets his coffee down. "I have missed you terribly, and I would like to spend more time with you."

"Control," Tony pauses, and chooses his words carefully. "Are you insinuating that you, the head of the Secret Service, wants to spend some time with me, an ex-member of the same service?"

"I am. Would you mind it at all if I visited you, Tony?"

"No, not at all." Tony smiles, unable to hide how happy he is. "I have missed you as well, and I would appreciate a chance to see you again, Control."

He sets his coffee down, and rubs his hands together.

"Tony?"

"Control?"

"There is something else that has occurred to me," Control says, and Tony can see how he is chosing his words carefully. "Specifically, the rules that state that coworkers should not, ah - " Here he turns red, and Tony has an inkling of where Control is going with this.

"Yes, Control?" He prompts, gentle, leaning forward in his chair.

Control clears his throat. "Tony, perhaps I should approach this from a different angle."

"What angle would that be?"

"Tony, if I may state this plainly - "

"You may."

" - I happen to harbor deeply inappropriate feelings for you. For example, I rather fancy you." Here Control closes his mouth abruptly, blushing furiously, and Tony holds still for a moment before letting himself go: it may be rather impolite, but he launches himself up from his seat and over to Control, kissing him on the lips.

Control's lips are soft, and the muffled gasp - Tony knows that even if Control walks out right now he will treasure this moment for a long time to come.

Tony closes his eyes as Control lifts his arms, fully expecting to be pushed away, nevermind what Control might have been saying, but - he isn't pushed away. Rather, he's pulled closer.

"I have something to confess," Control whispers against Tony's lips.

"Control?" Tony asks, also whispering.

"I love you, Tony, and I have loved you for quite a long time now...I'm very happy right now."

"I'm very happy too," Tony says, looking Control in the eyes. "It wasn't proper for me to say while we were coworkers, but now...I love you, Control."

With that, Control kisses him again, dragging him closer and Tony gasps to be so - so _intimate_ with Control already!

"Tony? I intend to remove your clothes now, if that's not a bother."

"No, it's not a bother at all, Control. I would rather enjoy that, I think." Tony blushes, and is he dreaming? He's very much in love with Control, and he hasn't admitted it even to himself (not yet at least) but he has been dreaming of this moment, and anticipating -

He lets Control remove his tie, and helps him remove his shirt and undershirt. Then he turns to Control's vest and shirt, blushing furiously because he _is_ half-naked now.

Control catches him in another kiss, gathering him close.

"Control - "

Control shushes him then, standing up with Tony in his arms - he grunts at the strain, and Tony holds on for dear life as Control carries him to the bedroom.

Control lays him out on the bed, stripping the rest of his clothing along the way, and Tony lies back, still blushing. He watches intently as Control removes and folds their clothes - he loves that about Control, his attention to detail - and he gives a little gasp as he realizes exactly how much he _wants_ Control. Now that he can accept it, can address his feelings directly, he sits up, pulling Control down on him once Control approaches, and kisses him deeply, attempting to share what he's feeling.

It's not enough, and it may never be, but Control kisses him back with the same urgent passion, and Tony suspects that he understands.

Control shifts just so, and Tony gasps as he realizes exactly - that was _Control's_ he can barely think it without flushing deeper and Control reaches down to take them both in hand, and Tony cries out at the first touch.

He stares to see Control stroking them both - what large hands Control has, and he has never marveled at this fact quite so much before - and clutches at Control's shoulders and hips for stability, hips jerking forward in little involuntary motions he doesn't know how to even begin controlling.

"Control!" He gasps, and he's honestly embarrassed to realize it, that he is too close to losing control and he simply doesn't know how to prolong it, and make it better for Control -

He cries out into Control's shoulder as he comes, whimpering quietly as he feels Control's fingers massage his tip before letting go, and he thinks - he has to reciprocate, it isn't fair to let Control do all of the work -

but there's another rush of heat and wet against his thigh and Control jerking and gasping under him, and he lifts his face from Control's shoulder to see Control in the throes of orgasm; a sight he takes a moment to memorize.

"Control..."

Control kisses him as he recovers, panting quietly. "That was...Tony, I would like to do that with you again very soon, when I feel rather less like an eager teenager."

Tony laughs in relief and delight, and loves how Control lights up at the sound.

"I was worried that I..."

Control shakes his head.

"Control, I love you very much." It's nowhere near enough to say, but as Control pulls him down and drags a blanket over them, Tony thinks - no, he _knows_ that Control understands everything he means.

\---

It's been nearly a year since Control re-entered his life, and while Tony still misses making Control coffee daily at eleven o clock, he more than makes up for it by sharing fresh coffee with Control while they're still in bed early in the morning, and countless other moments:

...A dozen roses on Saint Valentine's Day, chess games in the evening, painting a single piece together, Control's brother knitting Tony a scarf spontaneously a week after Tony mentioned that his usual winter scarf was getting a bit threadbare, Control and he sitting for a serious discussion about which home he and Control live in...

Countless precious moments Tony wouldn't trade in for anything.


End file.
